


Christmas Wishes Breathless Kisses

by mix



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Christmas Drabbles, College!AU, Domestic!AU, Fluff, M/M, Winkdeep, highschool!au, panwink for one second during a chapter, platonic!jinhwi, side!chamhwi, theres a lot of stuff in here idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mix/pseuds/mix
Summary: twelve days of christmas, but with jinyoung and jihoon falling in love with each other over and over again.





	1. Thirty Minutes For a Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> where jinyoung and jihoon are mad at each other, but the heater is broken and it's freezing cold and jihoon would rather be in jinyoung's arms near the fireplace than in an empty bedroom. (thank you for [max](https://twitter.com/winkdeeptwt) for the idea of this prompt! i mixed it up a little but hehe) ♡
> 
> thank you for reading this drabble series. i'll be updating it every two days? maybe three days if i get a little busy. it'll be done on christmas day! thank you again for sophia for being my beta, if there's any errors it's all on me. ♡

**30 minutes before Christmas**

 

Jihoon knows. He knows real well that he shouldn’t be mad at Jinyoung right now. That instead of being upstairs in the spare bedroom, he should be downstairs preparing the rest of the Christmas dinner.

 

It’s almost time to welcome Christmas, but instead Jinyoung and him were fighting about, well—the dumbest thing. When Jihoon got home from work, the house was still plain as ever. No stockings on the walls, the hallways were dark from no lights hung up and there wasn’t even a Christmas tree next to their fireplace.

 

Jihoon wonders if he could put the blame on his rough day at work. His assistant forgot to file the papers and send the information in time for his meeting. He thinks the anger became pent up because the moment he walked into their house—he made a bee-line to where Jinyoung was, on his phone on the couch, and started yelling at him. And of course Jinyoung would yell back, he was never a person who would keep quiet.

 

That’s how they end up being in two different rooms, thirty minutes before Christmas begins.

 

The  _ best _ part of all was the heater was broken and Jihoon has about five layers on, but he swears he’s about to have frostbite. Okay, he may be exaggerating but he’d rather be downstairs next to their fireplace. Their stocking-less fireplace. 

 

For the past three hours, Jihoon’s been contemplating about walking downstairs and making up with Jinyoung just so he could get the cold weather over and done with. But he was Park Jihoon and he still wanted to keep his pride. Even if he swore his fingers were becoming numb and his lips blue.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**20 minutes before Christmas**

 

Jihoon was becoming impatient.

 

It was Christmas after all, the holiday where you should be spending time with your loved ones—not by yourself in the bedroom where the window wasn’t even able to shut properly closed. 

 

If Jinyoung questions his presence then he’ll blame it on the heater, the younger surely has to understand.

 

Jihoon blew hot air in between his hands before turning the doorknob and peeking out into the living room. He saw a sight that made his heart warm up a little—he was weak for Bae Jinyoung after all.

 

There was Jinyoung in all of his handsome glory trying to hang up the stockings on top of the fireplace. Jihoon could tell that he’s been working on the decorations since Jihoon stepped into their bedroom after their fight. There were now lights that went down the staircase handle and also some against the kitchen entrance.

 

Jihoon felt a frown on his lips when he realized that Jinyoung only had a sweater on and a blanket wrapped around his waist. Sure, they may be in the middle of a fight at the moment but that doesn’t mean he can’t care about his husband.

 

He closed the door of the bedroom and headed for the closet.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**10 minutes before Christmas**

 

Jihoon comes out of the bedroom with two large comforters and three pillows stacked on top of them. He doesn’t know how but he was able to walk down the stairs without falling on his face. 

 

He couldn’t see Jinyoung in front of him due to the comforters that were blocking his vision, but Jihoon knew the younger was probably looking at him like he had two heads. He had two comforters, close enough.

 

“Bae Jihoon, what are you doing?” Jinyoung’s voice was laced with confusion, his eyebrows furrowed. 

 

In front of him, he had to admit that Jihoon looked cute. He still had the five layers of clothes on him and it made him look like a little elf.

 

“Making you warm.” Jihoon mumbled, placing the comforters and pillows on the floor in front of the fireplace. His face was flushed and Jinyoung swore he felt his stomach do flips.

 

“Is this your way of trying to make up with me?”

 

“I lugged this all the way down to try and cuddle with you when the heater is off, Jinyoung. You really think I want to continue fighting with you?”

 

There was a moment of silence between them, it was a moment of sharing glances that only the two could understand. They hated fighting, their fights only lasted for about twenty minutes max before they would move onto the next subject.

 

That’s why Jinyoung was suddenly pulling Jihoon into a hug and held the back of his head with his free hand. 

 

“I’m sorry, baby.” He whispers near Jihoon’s ear. 

 

“No, i’m sorry for yelling at you.” Jihoon pulls away to look at Jinyoung in the eye. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that.”

 

Jinyoung’s hands feel soft against Jihoon’s flushed skin as he cups his cheeks. “Hey, it’s fine—don’t blame yourself. We were both a little dumb.”

 

“Your hands are freezing.” 

 

“I was decorating the house for the past five hours, I don’t think you could expect anything less.”

 

“Cuddle me next to the fireplace already.” Jihoon rolled his eyes, intertwining his fingers with Jinyoung’s—pulling him down to the comforters next to him.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**5 minutes before Christmas**

 

It was a stupid fight but Jihoon thinks he’s a bit thankful for it because he was finally in between Jinyoung’s arms near the fireplace, just where he belonged.

 

Deciding that Jinyoung could be a better substitute for warmth, he took off the layers of clothing he had and left himself with his favorite ugly Christmas sweater. It was a sweater that Jinyoung got for him the first Christmas they spent together, he said it was pink and it matched the flushed cheeks Jihoon always wore and he’s sported the clothing piece ever since.

 

“I need to get you a new sweater, this one’s getting all tattered up.” Jinyoung pulls on the loose strings that were peeking out from the soft fabric, which resulted to Jihoon smacking his hands away.

 

“It’s like that because you keep on pulling on it.” Jihoon frowned. “And I don’t want a new one, this one brings back memories.”

 

“You said you hated it when you first saw it.”

 

“It’s an ugly Christmas sweater, was I supposed to lie?” 

 

“We just made up from a fight, I don’t want another one.” 

 

Jinyoung pulls Jihoon closer, if that was possible at all. He indulges himself into Jihoon’s scent, the slight aroma of vanilla almost bringing him into sleep.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**1 minute before Christmas**

 

“Do you know what they say about a Christmas miracle, Jihoon?” Jinyoung glances at the fireplace that was still burning the wood he brought from outside of their porch.

 

Jihoon hums and shakes his head, edging Jinyoung to continue.

 

“They say that whoever you kiss when the clock strikes midnight on Christmas is the person who you’ll end up with forever.”

 

Jihoon furrows his eyebrows, he swore he’s heard something like that before. “Isn’t that what they say for New Year’s—”

 

He’s cut off with their wall clock ringing and Jinyoung’s lips against his. Jihoon sighs into the kiss, it was breathtaking as their first under the mistletoe many years prior and he swears every single time he was with Jinyoung—he still feels the same butterflies he had when they first met.

 

Jinyoung mentions something about a Christmas miracle, but he knows that even without it—he’ll be next to Jinyoung’s side till his last breath. 

 

Jinyoung was his Christmas miracle, the person that made him feel whole and brought out his best and his worst. The person who took him for him and tells him that he loves him more than the puppy he promises to buy when they’re finally settled down and stable. He was the person that Jihoon cherished and would burn down the world for if he had asked.

 

Bae Jinyoung was Jihoon’s and Bae Jihoon was Jinyoung’s, they had each other and that’s all that mattered.


	2. Blame It on The Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon has a big crush on jinyoung and daehwi suggests he hangs up mistletoe around his apartment to get his attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a spin off of [max's](https://twitter.com/winkdeeptwt) prompt on twitter again. hope you guys enjoy it! ♡

“Jihoon hyung, stop being nervous! You’re shaking the entire table.” Daehwi juts out his bottom lip, crossing his arms as he watches Jihoon fiddle with his fingers. 

 

“I can’t help it, Daehwi. What if—” Jihoon begins, but is cut off with Daehwi slamming the table with his hand. He flinches backwards, almost hitting the wall with the back of his head.

 

“There are no what-if’s in this household, now let’s go buy mistletoe before it’s all sold out!” 

 

Before Jihoon knows it, he’s out the front door with Daehwi grabbing his wrist; heading for the nearest florist in town. 

 

Why was he buying mistletoe when it was two weeks prior before Christmas? Because Daehwi’s been edging him on to confess to Jinyoung about his huge crush on him since apparently it was the  _ perfect _ time of the year.

 

Although, Jihoon had to admit that he didn’t fully agree with the plan, but he was pulled into it whether he liked it or not. Regardless of Daehwi's constant reassurance, Jihoon still had butterflies in his stomach from being nervous.

 

_ “Here’s the plan, hyung.” Daehwi steps into his classroom, slipping a box of strawberry milk in front of him. It was the daily routine, while the other male gets angel bread. _

 

_ “The plan? I thought we agreed that I wasn’t doing this.” Jihoon frowned. He reached over to grab the strawberry milk, almost wetting his notebook in the process of opening the drink. _

 

_ “When did you say that?”  _

 

_ “I say it after every time you mention it to me.” _

 

_ “Anyways!” Daehwi takes a big bite from his angel bread, grinning at Jihoon with a mouth full of bread. “You.” _

 

_ “Me.” _

 

_ “Will kiss Jinyoung!” _

 

_ Jihoon almost spits out his strawberry milk, forgetting how loud Daehwi could be. _

 

_ “Keep it down!” _

 

_ “Is that a yes?” _

 

_ “If I say yes, will you stop asking me about it?” _

 

_ “How could I say no to that?” _

 

And that’s how they end up at a florist at five in the morning. If he wasn’t half-awake then Jihoon would definitely be yelling at Daehwi to hurry it up because he’s been talking to the cute cashier up at front with the snaggletooth.

 

He nudges Daehwi in the side, earning a glare from the male before waving goodbye to the cashier. 

 

“You couldn’t have waited another minute, I would’ve gotten cute snaggletooth man’s number!” Daehwi groaned, complaining the moment they walked out the front door of the floristry. 

 

“Is this  _ my _ plan or yours?” 

 

“So, you finally admit to following it?”

 

“I’m carrying a bag filled with mistletoes, Daehwi. You expect me to not follow?”

 

Daehwi rolls his eyes, waving his hand to call a taxi towards them. “You’re going to thank me.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Jihoon is certain that he’s not going to thank Daehwi because he’s on a wobbling ladder that makes him feel as if he’s going to fall at any given moment. The male tells him to take a deep breath and hang it towards the middle and he’s close to the point where he’s about to ask why Daehwi wasn’t the one doing this when it was his plan.

 

He hangs it towards the middle—a little crooked—but Jihoon didn’t care. All he cared about was climbing down from the ladder and putting mistletoe into places that didn’t require a ladder. 

 

Daehwi plops a cheese-curl into his mouth before handing the bag to Jihoon, asking if he wanted some as well. All he gets is a scowl and he takes that as a ‘no’ before moving onto the next area before entering the kitchen.

 

“Can you remind me how much I have to hang?” Jihoon breathes out, wiping the sweat off his forehead. It was a thirty-degree weather outside, but here he was breaking a sweat by hanging plants around his entire apartment.

 

“Around twenty.”

 

“Daewhi!”

 

“I’m joking, calm down!” Daehwi scoffs. “We’re only hanging ten. You have like, two more to do.” 

 

“Two feels like fifteen more.”

 

“You better hurry up because everyone is gonna be here in an hour.”

 

Jihoon almost hits his thumb with the hammer when he hears Daehwi, but misses by a millimeter when he hears the doorbell ring. His eyes widen, looking towards the male who was on the other side of the room.

 

“What happened to an hour?”

 

“I guess they’re here a little early?” 

 

Jihoon releases a loud groan before he rushes towards his room, changing out of his sweatpants and plain t-shirt for an undeniably hideous Christmas sweater and some black skinny jeans. 

 

He’s allowed to say that he’s frustrated because he knows that Daehwi planned Jinyoung to come to his apartment an hour early. Jihoon knew the male since they were kids and this was something he was prone to do over the years. 

 

Before walking outside into the living room, he fixes his hair in the mirror and applies lip balm. He was still a little sweaty, but he had the vents blasting cold air to rely on.

 

As Jihoon walks into the living room, he makes eye-contact with Jinyoung who was in the middle of a conversation with Guanlin, who was a transfer student from Taiwan.

 

“Hyung!” Daehwi rushes over to him, an arm wrapping around his shoulder. He looked over to make sure no one was watching—everyone was—before whispering into his ear. “Do you know what to do?”

 

“I have to do something?” Jihoon had a puzzled look on his face and he guesses that was the wrong thing to ask because Daehwi was panicked. 

 

“Of course you do! Mistletoe. Just get him under it.”

 

Daehwi nods his head towards Jinyoung’s way and Jihoon tries his hardest not to look over the male’s direction. 

 

“You say it like it’s the most easiest thing to do.”

 

Daehwi gives him a pat on the back, a hard one that has him choking on his next breath. “Don’t be nervous, hyung. It’s for Christmas.”

 

That’s all the male says before he walks away to a familiar face and Jihoon thinks the guy he’s seeing is the cute cashier from the floristry they went to earlier this morning. He wants to ask Daehwi how the male even got invited to the party, but shoves the thought away when he realizes that Jinyoung was walking towards his direction.

 

“Hey, hyung.” Jinyoung gives him a wide grin, offering him some eggnog but Jihoon kindly rejects because he just brushed his teeth and he doesn’t want a drink to ruin all his hard work he did under ten minutes. 

 

Jihoon doesn’t know if it’s because they’re near the fireplace or if it’s the way that Jinyoung’s hair was styled differently or if it’s because his socks had reindeer on them—but his cheeks felt warmer than they did a second ago when he was talking to Daehwi.

 

“I like your socks.” Jihoon blurts out without warning, even surprising himself from the sentence that escaped his mouth. 

 

Jihoon notices Jinyoung’s eyes crinkle at the corners when he laughs and his hands automatically clap. He thinks it’s the cutest gesture he’s ever seen anyone do and he wishes he could cup the male’s cheeks and place his lips on top of his. That was apparently his plan, anyways.

 

“I wish we had more classes together, hyung. Too bad we’re in different majors.” Jinyoung frowns for the first time during their conversation and Jihoon thinks that a smile fits the male better. He thinks that he wants to be the reason for his smiles and not his frowns.

 

Last year when the duo graduated, Jihoon proceeded to major into theatrical arts while Jinyoung chose to take a path in engineering. Since their majors were the complete opposite of one another’s, it was normal for them to not have one class together.

 

“You think so?”

 

Jinyoung hummed, nodding. “Of course. It gets boring when I don’t have my favorite hyung around me.”

 

He was Jinyoung’s favorite hyung. Jihoon felt a mix of happiness and pride in the pit of his stomach. 

 

“You still know exactly what to say to get someone flustered, don’t you?” Jihoon hid his flushed cheeks by scoffing, leaning in to punch Jinyoung’s shoulder.

 

Instead, Jinyoung takes a hold of his wrist and keeps him steady so that they were at a close proximity. Jihoon could feel Jinyoung directly focused on him, his eyes rapidly moving as he didn’t know where to look at. 

 

“We’re a little close, Jinyoung-ah.” Jihoon whispered, his eyes made contact with Jinyoung’s reindeer socks. 

 

He feels a fingers tilting his head up to look up at the male’s eyes. Jinyoung had an unreadable expression on his face and Jihoon felt dizzier by the second. The boy smelled like clean laundry and fresh vanilla and it was something that Jihoon wished he could drown in.

 

“Woojin told me earlier that he saw you and Daehwi at the floristry earlier.”

 

Jihoon’s vision broke with Jinyoung’s for a second as he glances at the two males who were happily snacking on some cookies in the kitchen. He guesses Woojin was the cashier that Daehwi was talking to earlier and he realizes that it all makes sense when he connected the dots together. He mentally reminded himself to smack Daehwi after this party.

 

“Listen, Jinyoung. I understand if you don’t want to talk to me after this—” Jihoon steps backwards but is stopped when he feels Jinyoung’s arm around his waist. 

 

“You really think I don’t want to talk to hyung even when i’m this close?”

 

Jihoon thinks he probably looks just as red as his sweater right now because all he could think about was how Jinyoung was so close to him and he didn’t want him to let go.

 

“Look up, hyung. What do you see?”

 

In Jihoon’s peripheral vision is a mistletoe that he doesn’t recognize himself. The location wasn’t one that him and Daehwi discussed and he thinks that the younger must’ve put it there while Jihoon was getting ready for the party in his room. 

 

“A mistletoe.” He whispers.

 

“Do you know what that means?” Jinyoung’s grin was growing wider, failing to hide it by the second.

 

Jihoon takes a deep breath before nodding. He feels Jinyoung lean in, feeling his lips ghosting over his own.

 

“I’m going to kiss you now, hyung.” Jinyoung whispers before pressing his lips gently against his.

 

Jihoon thinks Jinyoung’s lips tasted like eggnog and the sugar cookies that they laid out on the kitchen. He thinks Jinyoung’s lips tasted like late night Christmas movie reruns and candy-canes that have been put out on the tree a month prior.

 

After they pull away, Jihoon remembers it was just in time before Christmas and he thinks Jinyoung was the best gift he’s ever received.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“So, who put that mistletoe there?” Jihoon asks Jinyoung as they’re cuddling against the sofa,  _ the Grinch Who Stole Christmas _ playing in the background.

 

Jinyoung avoids eye-contact, looking straight at the television with a hum. “Would I look good in green hair, hyung?”

 

Jihoon feels his a blush creep onto his cheeks before hitting Jinyoung with a pillow.

 

He thinks he’ll have to thank Daehwi later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! hope you guys caught onto what happened at the end hehe. thanks to kat for helping me through this one. let me know what you guys think in the comments below, i love reading them all. ♡
> 
> come tell me jinyoung smells like eggnog on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/onIyhoon)!
> 
> gian ♡


	3. Under the Lamp Post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where jinyoung sends jihoon a candy gram without his name and somehow he's confessing under a lamp post with ddeokbokki sauce on jihoon's cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy gram: a physical message (paper) sent from a person to another. it usually comes with candy. this happens during holidays such as christmas and valentine's day. kind of like a greeting, but some people also use it to confess!

_ you taught me the real meaning of christmas. _

 

Jihoon stares at the candy gram in front of him with the messy handwriting. It was dressed plain, there was no christmas tree drawn nor was there a heart. The thin piece of paper is suddenly snatched away from his hands, his head tilting upwards with a frown.

 

“The famous Park Jihoon has another confession?” Woojin teases, nudging his best friend on the arm. 

 

“It’s not a confession, give it back.” Jihoon frowned, reaching up at an attempt to grab the candy gram but ultimately failed. 

 

“The message says otherwise.” The snaggletoothed-boy looked around the paper. “There’s no name on it?”

 

“Would I be here if there was a name?”

 

“You mean, you’d actually find the person who wrote this?”

 

Jihoon’s cheeks flushed a deep pink, crossing his arms. He waved Woojin away before taking the candy gram to himself. 

 

* * *

 

“You’re telling me Jihoon actually wants to find out who wrote this?” Daehwi pointed at the candygram before throwing a fry into his mouth.

 

It was currently lunchtime, their entire group was gathered at their regular table which was located at the left corner of the school’s courtyard.

 

“Right? That’s what I said.” Woojin scoffed, looking over at the male who currently was taking a bite out of his sandwich.

 

“Come on, guys. It’s not that surprising.” Jihoon frowns.

 

“Hyung, you have something on your face.” Jinyoung reached over and wiped ketchup off the side of his mouth. 

 

“Thank you, Jinyoung.” Jihoon pinched the male’s cheeks, before continuing on. “Like I said, i’m just curious is all. I don’t think there’s a problem with that.”

 

Daehwi squints at Jinyoung, but holds back his tongue. It wasn’t unusual for Jinyoung and Jihoon to be touchy, they were always attached to the hip. It didn’t help that the handwriting on the candy gram looked oddly familiar.

 

Oblivious to Daehwi’s suspicions, Jinyoung continued to stare at Jihoon.

 

“I’ll find out who it is, Jihoon hyung.” Daehwi grinned, causing Jinyoung to snap his head towards his way.

 

“Really?” Jihoon widened his eyes, putting down his sandwich.

 

“I’ll find out before the Christmas festival.”

 

* * *

 

“So.” Daehwi rested his head on his hands, leaning on Jinyoung’s desk.

 

“No.” 

 

“Oh, come on Jinyoung. You didn’t even let me ask.”

 

“I’m sorry, my  _ dear _ friend Lee Daehwi. What do you want?” Jinyoung rolled his eyes, looking up at the younger.

 

“You were the one who gave Jihoon hyung the candy gram, right?” 

 

“No.”

 

“ _ Jinyoung. _ ”

 

“Daehwi, no.”

 

“We all know how you look at Jihoon hyung, why are you lying?” The purple-haired male frowns.

 

Jinyoung runs his fingers through his hair, releasing a sigh. 

 

“He’s Jihoon hyung, Daehwi. We’re just friends and that’s all it’s ever going to be.”

 

“You don’t know that, you’ve never tried.”

 

“I tried with the candy gram.”

 

“Which was anonymous, you didn’t even put your name down!”

 

Jinyoung may or may not have forgotten to put his name on the candy gram. He decided to buy it last minute, praying that his relationship with Jihoon wouldn’t change—and it didn’t. He can’t help but think of how the outcome would’ve been if he  _ did _ put his name.

 

“Either way, if Jihoon hyung ever found out—he wouldn’t do anything about it.”

 

Daehwi scoffs, rolling his eyes. “How oblivious are you?”

 

“What do you mean?” Jinyoung narrows his eyes, reaching for his notebook that was halfway near falling off of his desk.

 

“Look, even if you and Jihoon hyung never admit it—you two act like a married couple whenever you’re around us! He pinches your cheek and you sit there like you’ve been shot by cupid.”

 

“We do not act like that.”

 

“Then explain to me why I walked into the library the other day with him sitting on your lap?”

 

Jinyoung flushes pink and looks away, the situation reoccuring in his mind. “That was because there were no other chairs available.”

 

Daehwi swears he remembered not one—but two spare chairs on their table, but lets the subject drop.

 

“I think you need to tell him, Jinyoung. Preferably on the Christmas festival on Saturday.”

 

Jinyoung furrows his eyes, shaking his head immediately. “That’s two days away.”

 

It was too soon for his liking, h e didn't want to confess yet. The entire reason why he sent the candy gram was to see the smile he loved appear on Jihoon's face.

 

“Come on. Jihoon hyung is performing with Woojin hyung and the others. Just imagine it, he’s gonna be so happy and what more to make him happier with you confessing to him?”

 

“We aren’t even sure that’s gonna make him happy.”

 

“Stop being negative!” Daehwi reaches to flick Jinyoung’s forehead, frowning. “You need to take a chance, this is the last year before Jihoon hyung graduates—you really want him to leave without knowing how you feel?”

 

Before Jinyoung could reply, the bell rings which indicated the resuming of class.

 

“Think about it, Jinyoung.” Daehwi nods before walking out of his classroom.

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung does think about it. He ends up thinking about it more than he actually wants to. He spends the entire night before the festival without any sleep and the only thing that was getting him through his day was his cup of coffee—-that was more bitter than his liking, but he thanks his older brother Minhyun otherwise.

 

He arrives at school a few hours earlier than it started, he blames his role as his class President. All the class presidents were required to show up and help with setting up for the festival along with a few other volunteers. The moment he saw Jihoon waving at him, his agitation disappeared. Sometimes he forgets Jihoon was the school president due to his bubbly aura as it contrasted the strict, intimidating auras school presidents were typically associated with.

 

“Jinyoung, you came!” Jihoon grinned widely, bringing his arm around Jinyoung’s shoulders automatically. He hopes Jihoon doesn’t see the blush that was creeping onto his cheeks.

 

“Of course I did, you would’ve punched me in the gut if I didn’t show up.” Jinyoung rolls his eyes playfully.

 

Jihoon gasps, grabbing his chest with a fake look of hurt. “I would never!”

 

“If you two love birds are done flirting, I need help setting up the stage.” Woojin calls over, waving the school’s banner above his head.

 

“I’ll go help Woojin, you can stay here and finish making sure that the stands all look good.” Jihoon glances behind to look at Woojin before patting Jinyoung on the back. “I trust you.” 

 

Jinyoung never understood how the phrase  _ butterflies in your stomach _ were to feel, but he thinks he’s able to say he’s experienced it himself when Jihoon winks and runs towards Woojin.

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung liked school festivals. Especially when Jihoon was performing. That’s how they first met, even before he was admitted into the high school. He remembered how Jihoon had such a contrast when he stepped onto the stage and when he walked off. He liked how Jihoon looked like he was having the time of the life when he was dancing and the smile he gave to the audience.

 

_ “Excuse me, hyung?” Jinyoung got the courage to go up to Jihoon who was sitting alone at a table eating his ddeokbokki. Despite how cold it was in the Winter, there was still sweat on his forehead and Jinyoung couldn’t bring himself to wonder if it was because of the performance or from the heat of the spicy dish. _

 

_ Jihoon looks up with ddeokbokki sauce on his right cheek and Jinyoung thinks the male looks like similar to a pokemon he saw on television earlier this week. He hums, indicating Jinyoung that he’s paying attention. _

 

_ “I really liked your performance earlier, I just wanted to say that you’re really talented and I hope you continue dancing.” Jinyoung mumbles towards the end, his eyes stuck to his untied shoelaces. When he looks up, he sees Jihoon smiling at him and he feels his cheeks flush. _

 

_ “Are you hungry? Wanna share some ddeokbokki with me?” Jihoon grabs a pair of chopsticks that were gathered at the middle of the table, handing it towards Jinyoung’s direction. The younger male lights up immediately, nodding. _

 

_ Jinyoung sits down in front of Jihoon and breaks the pair of chopsticks in half. He thinks to himself that he wants to share countless numbers of cheap ddeokbokki plates with Jihoon in the cold winter weather. He makes the decision to apply to the highschool the day after their meeting. _

 

Jinyoung watches as Jihoon dances during their rehearsal, getting a nudge from Daehwi who was standing next to him.

 

“Stare a little longer and your eyes are gonna fall out.” He hears the younger male tease.

 

Jinyoung glances at his best friend to glare before directing his attention back to the stage. “It’s not staring, I would call it admiring.”

 

“But  _ I _ would call it you being head over heels for Jihoon hyung.”

 

Jinyoung pushes Daehwi lightly and Jihoon almost trips over Woojin’s foot as the music began to fade.

 

“Does that mean you’re going to tell him?” Daehwi wiggles his eyebrows, a wide grin playing on his lips. 

 

“I’m not answering that.” Jinyoung frowns at him, waving him off. He looks towards the stage and no longer was Jihoon there, but in front of him. 

 

“How did I do, Jinyoung?” Jihoon beamed, hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat. 

 

“Amazing as always, hyung. You’re the best at dancing.”

 

Jinyoung swears he sees red on Jihoon’s cheeks, but the sight was gone quickly when Woojin pulled Jihoon near backstage to rewatch their performance. 

 

* * *

 

It was thirty minutes before Jihoon’s performance with Woojin and Jinyoung could see that the male looked more nervous than before. He was looking down at his fingers the entire time, bottom lip jutted out. He walks over and lets his hand gently lay on the male’s shoulder. 

 

“You alright, hyung?” Jinyoung asks as Jihoon turns around. It takes up all his might to not kiss the male right there.

 

“Just a little nervous, Jinyoung. It’s my last performance and I don’t really want to mess it up.” 

 

Jinyoung lets his hand caress Jihoon’s shoulder, feeling Jihoon lean against his chest. “You’ll be fine, hyung. You never fail to make anyone watch in awe.”

 

Jihoon chuckles, nodding before reaching up and pinching Jinyoung’s cheek. “You always know exactly what to say, don’t you?”

 

“Jihoon, we’re going up in five minutes.” Woojin calls out, peeking through the tent. 

 

Jihoon nods towards the male’s way before hugging Jinyoung tightly. “Ddeokbokki after this!”

 

Who was Jinyoung to say no?

 

* * *

 

Despite being nervous, Jihoon and Woojin still performed without any mistakes which led to them taking first place. After they received their trophy, Jihoon went down and immediately engulfed himself in Jinyoung’s arms. 

 

“I did it, Jinyoung!” Jihoon laughs while wrapping his arms around Jinyoung’s neck, their faces dangerously close to one another. 

 

“I knew you could, hyung. I never doubted you.” Jinyoung grinned, looking down at the male who continued to drape himself against his chest. 

 

“Let’s go celebrate with ddeokbokki!” Jihoon scrunched up his nose as he let the sweet aroma fill his nose, removing his arms from Jinyoung’s neck to lead him to the food stands. 

 

They end up picking the same ddeokbokki stand that Jihoon ate at when they first met, even coincidentally sitting at the same table. 

 

“Do you remember a few years ago when you came up to me, Jinyoung?” Jihoon asked, plopping a rice cake in his mouth. He gets the sauce on his right cheek, but this time he has Jinyoung to wipe it off for him.

 

“How could I forget?” Jinyoung laughed, drinking from the soda they were sharing.

 

“You looked so scared, I swear you looked like you were going to pee yourself.”

 

“Hyung!” Jinyoung’s cheeks were flushed, he could only wish that Jihoon thinks it’s from the cold.

 

“I still think about it, you know? What you told me. It’s the reason why I still dance until now.” 

 

Jihoon pokes at Jinyoung’s nose with his chopsticks—the ddeokbokki sauce temporarily on the tip of his nose. The male searches for a napkin immediately before wiping it off.

 

“You’ve grown up to be a wonderful guy, Jinyoung.” Jihoon grins, his eyes resembling crescents. “You have to promise me that you’ll remember hyung even after I graduate, okay?”

 

“Of course, there’s only Jihoon hyung for me.”

 

“You never know, you might have a better buddy to share ddeokbokki with during Christmas festivals.”

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

Jihoon hums, questioning the male’s statement. Jinyoung takes a deep breath and continues to speak.

 

“I admire you hyung, I don’t think anyone would ever replace you.”

 

Jihoon flushed pink, looking down at the now empty plate. “Jinyoung… do you perhaps, maybe, like me?”

 

Jinyoung questions himself if this was the perfect time to say it. With his fingers stiff and eyes dry from the cold breeze, he takes a deep breath and looks the male straight in the eye.

 

“ _ You taught me the real meaning of Christmas. _ ” 

 

Jihoon widens his eyes immediately. “You wrote the candygram?”

 

There was no holding back anymore. All the cards were laid down in front of him.

 

“I did, hyung.”

 

He expected Jihoon to get up and leave, but instead he gets a laugh and a wide smile. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Jinyoung frowns.

 

“Do you want to know a secret?”

 

Jihoon motions Jinyoung to come forward, the younger male inches away from his face.

 

“I knew you sent it.” Jihoon sent Jinyoung a wink, one that could make Jinyoung collapse if he wasn’t currently in the state of shock.

 

“H-How?”

 

“Exactly! How could I not recognize your messy handwriting? I’m not that oblivious, you know.”

 

Jinyoung’s eyebrows furrow. “Hyung!”

 

“Fine, I may or may not have overheard you and Daehwi talking about it during study hall.”

 

Jinyoung groans, leaning back into his chair. He knew Daehwi was loud when he spoke—but now he knew for sure.

 

“Did you not want me to find out?” Jihoon now has a frown on his lips, ddeokbokki sauce on the corner.

 

“Are you okay finding out that it was me?”

 

“Jinyoung.” Jihoon intertwines their fingers. “You’re one of the most important people to me, what makes you think that I wouldn’t like finding out it’s you who wrote it?”

 

Jinyoung stays quiet, a frown still doting on his lips. Jihoon wishes he could lean in and kiss the male right there, but he holds back.

 

“I’m saying I like you, Bae Jinyoung. I thought it was obvious, but it probably wasn’t. I was waiting for you to confess, you know. You took  _ so _ long.”

 

_ Daehwi rolls his eyes. “How oblivious are you?”  _

 

“How did I not catch on?” Jinyoung took his hands back to cover his face, his face felt as if it was on fire.

 

“Hey hey, it’s okay now.” Jihoon laughs loudly, leaning forward to remove Jinyoung’s hands to cup his face. “What matters is that I know, that  _ you _ know.”

 

“Hyung…”

 

He could see Jihoon’s breath visualize in the cold weather, lips chapped and cheeks tinted with the color pink. It reminded Jinyoung of the first night he saw Jihoon under the lamp post with ddeokbokki sauce on his cheeks.

 

Christmas was never Jinyoung’s favorite holiday, but Jihoon changed that in one second.

 

“I’m going to say it again and again until you believe me. I like you, Bae Jinyoung. Be mine?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! thanks for reading this one. it wasn't super christmas-based this time, but it's still winkdeep hfjghfjg. thanks to kat and sophia for helping me beta.
> 
> let me know what you guys think in the comments! ♡
> 
> tell me jihoon loves ddeokbokki too much on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/onIyhoon)!
> 
> gian ♡


End file.
